JoJoonmyun!
by nakamura11
Summary: hanya sekedar panpik abal sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahun Oppa Yixing disana #HappyXingDay Yeay! Yeay! Yeay! /dilempar/ SuLay And All Member EXO


Haloo~ Nami dateng bawa panpi oneshoot *bangga* nyahaha Nami seneng banget baru bisa bikin panpik oneshoot behe /di lempar/ habisnya, Nami kalo sekali bikin cerita pasti bawaannya pengen bersmbung mulu~ ah udah ah banyak bacot langsung aja~  
eh tapi sebelumnya, buat para readers di panpik 'Memasak? Oh tidak, terima kasih' mian banget yah~ nami lagi UTS sekarang jadi mau gak mau harus nunggu ampe minggu depan~ sekali lagi mian... ini juga Nami nge post panpik SuLay diem-diem biar gak ketahuan umma Nami~ hehe yaudah simak ceritanya~

Title : Jo..Joonmyun!

Rated : T

Pairing : SuLay and all member EXO

Genre : Romance Humor

Summary : hanya sekedar panpik abal sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahun Oppa Yixing disana~ #HappyXingDay Yeay! Yeay! Yeay! /dilempar

Disclaimer : Hanya panpik simple ini yang sepenuhnya milik Nami.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, gak nyambung ama judul, typo dan sebagainya.

Don't Like Don't Read!

Mind to review?

* * *

Tengah malam di dalam dorm EXO.

Tik tok tik tok.

Hanya suara detikan jarum jam yang terdengar menggelegar di dalam ruang tv sekarang.

Ruangan yang biasanya ribut dan berisik setiap waktu ini terlihat begitu sepih dan kosong. Tak ada suara Kyungsoo yang berteriak memanggil-manggil kekasihnya Kai, tak ada suara remot tv yang di tarik-tarik oleh Chen dan Xiumin, tak ada suara manja –cadel- Sehun kepada Luhan, tak ada suara desahan Tao yang digoda Kris, dan juga tak ada suara berisik dari couple Happy virus alias couple BaekYeol. Yang ada hanya hening dan sepih.

"hem, benar-benar sepih" desah seseorang. Ia adalah satu-satunya member yang sedang kesepihan saat ini, panggil saja dia Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay.

Lay duduk malas di atas sofa empuk di tengah ruangan. Namja bertubuh kurus itu memandang langit-langit ruangan sebari melihat punggung tangannya dari atas. "huuuh" desahnya lagi.

Malam ini, ia tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Entah kenapa, ia yang biasanya tidur paling awal dari member yang lain sekarang tak mampu sama sekali memejamkan matanya. Mungkin karna kali ini ia tidur sendirian di kamarnya, tak ada namjachigunya yang biasanya menyanyikan lagu sebelum tidur untuknya.

Lay mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kalendar yang berada di atas meja di ujung ruangan. Ia menatap jelas-jelas lingkaran merah tepat di tanggal 7 bulan Oktober ini. Besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"padahal besok ulang tahunku. Kenapa perasaanku tak enak seperti ini?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Ia merasa putus asa. Pikirnya, mungkin ulang tahunnya kali ini tak akan meriah seperti tahun tahun sebelumnya.

Kembali lagi, Lay mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap langit-langit malas. Ulang tahunnya kali ini, sudah pasti sangat membosankan, karna namjachigunya yang mempunyai senyum anglelic itu tak akan datang memeriahkan ulang tahunnya.

Kim Joon Myun a.k.a Suho –namjachigunya- sedang sibuk di kota sebelah, Suho yang baru saja merayakan anivnya yang ke 3 tahun bersama Lay beberapa hari yang lalu sudah harus meninggalkan namjachigunya itu untuk memenuhi job tambahannya. Dan itu membuat Lay benar-benar gondok. Adakah hari dimana ia bisa berduaan dengan namja pendek yang menjabat sebagai leader itu? ia benar-benar menantikan dimana Suho memeluknya erat, mencium mesra keningnya dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya dengan senyuman memabukkan itu.

Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"ck, lebih baik aku tidur dan bangun besok pagi" Lay berdiri tegap dan berjalan malas menuju kamar bertuliskan SUHO CINTA BANGET SAMA LAY lalu menutup pintu itu berlahan dan menguncinya.

* * *

Matahari baru saja muncul dari ufuk timur. Lay yang tadi tertidur pulas akhirnya menggeliat sebari mengucek-ngucek pelan matanya. "Hoaaaam!"

Ia terbangun lalu duduk di samping kasurnya setelahnya ia menoleh kearah kanan dan kirinya, ia mencari telepon genggamnya.

"dimana hpku?" ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai mencari benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

Kenapa ia mencari benda itu? *cari aja jawabannya sendiri*/dilempar

Karna hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, jadi ia berpikir lebih baik ia cepat cepat membalas pesan berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Suho yang siapa tahu sudah terkirim disaat ia tertidur lelap tadi malam.

Cukup lama ia mencari, dan akhirnya benda itu ditemukan di bawah bantalnya. Dengan cepat, ia mengotak atik hape itu dan melihat semua pesan yang terkirim ke hapenya.

Mata jelinya melihat semua pesan –yang memang semuanya dari suho- yang terdapat di hapenya.

Namun tak ada satupun pesan bernama SUHO CINTAHKU yang belum terbuka. Terlihat raut wajah kecewa dari wajah mulus Lay. Ia membanting pelan hpnya di kasur bersamaan dengan tubuhnya.

"ck, apa perkerjaannya sangat banyak?" decihnya pelan, Lay tambah kesal sekarang. Baru saja ia bermesra-mesraan dengan Suho beberapa hari lalu, dan sekarang ia harus diacuhkan lagi oleh Suho yang sibuk dengan perkerjaannya.

"kalau memang sibuk, setidaknya beri aku ucapan lewat pesan, itu saja sudah cukup" ucap Lay lagi, ia beranjak dari kasurnya lalu melihat jam dindingnya dan setelahnya melihat kearah pintu kamarnya.

"kenapa sepih sekali? kemana yang lain?" ucap Lay setelah sadar keadaan dorm yang biasnya setiap pagi ramai sekarang sepih dan hening.

Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, menuju pintu kamarnya lalu membuka pelan kenopnya, namun pintu itu tak bisa dibuka.

"ah, aku lupa, dimana kucinya?" ia melirik meja kecil di sampingnya, kuncinya tak ada disana. Lalu ia melirik meja besar ditengah ruangan, disana juga tidak ada. Ia menoleh keatas lemari, tidak disana. Dan begitulah seterusnya, sampai akhirnya ia melirik keset yang diinjaknya.

"ah, ini dia" senyumnya merekah disaat ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Ia membuka kenop pintu berlahan setelah memastikan bahwa kunci pintu itu sudah dibuka. Namun lagi-lagi ada sesuatu yang menghalangi pintunya terbuka.

"ugh, ada apa sih?" desisnya kesal.

Ia sudah di uji dengan Suho yang tidak memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya tadi, dan sekarang haruskah ia diuji lagi dengan pintu sialan yang tiba-tiba rusak ini?

Lay menatap pintu kamarnya kesal, dan akhirnya mendorong kasar pintu tersebut.

'KREK' 'DUK'

"ugh.. appo" rengek pelan seseorang yang tiba-tiba terbangun karna benturan keras di kepalanya.

Dan Lay yang berdiri tegap didepan pintu, sekarang hanya melongo melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"engggmm... hoaaam" namja bermata panda itu mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengangkat kepalanya berlahan dari pundak lebar milik namja bertubuh besar disampingnya.

"engghh, baby panda~ ada apa?" suara berat itu terdengar dari namja bertubuh besar tadi. Ia mengucek matanya, lalu melihat namja yang di panggil baby panda itu. Baby pandanya itu sedang melotot melihat Lay yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Woa! Lay gege!" seketika suara Tao si baby panda itu menjalar keseluruh saraf disetiap telinga para member EXO yang ternyata ikut tertidur pulas di depan kamar Lay.

"hoaaa akhirnya, kau bangun juga Yixing" Xiumin mengelap sedikit cairan diujung bibirnya lalu memepernya (?) di kaos Chen yang tepat di sampingnya.

"Hyung! kau jorok!" teriak Chen setelahnya dan menggesek-gesekan tubuhnya di tembok.

"ah, bagaimana thih Lay gege, kami thudah menunggu lama di thini tau!" Sehun yang tadi bergelayutan di pinggang Luhan akhirnya bangun sambil mengempoutkan pipinya imut, sedangkan Luhan masih saja menggeliat mencari nyawanya yang sepat hilang.

Disisi lain, couple tercintah kita yaitu BaekYeol masih asik tidur sambil berpelukan di sebelah Kyungsoo yang mengerjapkan matanya pelan.

"Hoaaam... ah Lay gege anyeong" Kyungsoo yang baru saja bangun menuduk sebentar kearah Lay dan beralih menatap Kai yang masih tertidur pulas. Ia menatap lembut namjachigu hitamnya itu, lalu menggoyah-goyahkan tubuh Kai cukup kasar.

"Jonginnie, bangun! Jonginnie!" panggil Kyungsoo pelan, ia berjongkok dan masih menggoyah-goyahkan tubuh Kai kasar. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan masih tertidur pulas tak menghiraukan sama sekali panggilan Kyungsoo yang lembut itu.

"Jonginnie! bangun!" teriak Kyungsoo sekali lagi, ia yang memang sekamar dengan Kai si makhluk tampan ini sudah benar-benar lelah sekali menangani kebiasaan Kai yang susah sekali kalau dibangunkan.

"Yak! Kim Joong In!" teriak Kyungsoo yang akhirnya ditanggapi geliatan dari Kai, walaupun matanya enggan sekali terbuka. Semua yang ada disitu –minus Kai, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun- hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Kai yang seperti itu.

Kyungsoo yang sudah lelah mencoba membangunkan kekasihnya itu akhirnya berdiri dan menendang kasar pantat Kai dari samping. "YAK KKAMJONG!"

"eeenggggmmmhh.. Kyunggie lebih cepathh!"

Seketika semua yang berada disitu melotot memandang Kai –yang masih tertidur pulas- dengan tatapan horror termasuk juga pasangan BaekYeol yang baru saja mendapatkan nyawanya.

Kyungsoo yang secepat mungkin sadar dari lamunannya menutup rapat-rapat wajahnya. Sekarang ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada namja mesum seperti Kim Joong In ini?

Oke, kita tinggalkan dua sejoli itu, mari kita lirik Lay yang sekarang kembali mematung melihat teman-teman segrupnya itu tiba-tiba saja berada di depan kamarnya dan tertidur.

"kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Lay membuat semua member –kecuali kai- menatapnya serempak.

"AH! Kami hampir saja lupa, Yeollie tolong ambil kuenya didapur" Baekhyun menyikut perut Chanyeol pelan dan dijawab senyuman lima jari dari Chanyeol dan setelahnya ia melesat pergi menuju dapur.

Lay yang tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan member yang lain hanya menatap bingung satu persatu wajah-wajah tampan mereka. Tak lama Chanyeol datang dengan kue tingkat dua ditangannya.

"saengil chukha hamnida, Zhang Yi Xing!" teriakan itu membuat Lay terkaget sebentar. Ia melihat lekat-lekat kesepuluh –coret- kesembilan member EXO tersebut –karna Kai masih tidur-. Mereka tertawa lebar termasuk juga Kris.

"niatnya, kami mau memberikan ini tepat jam 12 tadi malam. Tapi, karna pintumu terkunci jadi kami menunggu sampai tak sadar tertidur disini" jelas Luhan sambil tersenyum manis, dan itu membuat Sehun ngiler seketika.

"baiklah, hari ini kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu, Yixing" Kris akhirnya angkat bicara, ia tersenyum pada Yixing dan disambut death glare dari Tao yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"iya, kita akan merayakannya di Lotte World!" teriak Xiumin disambut teriakan dari yang lain.

"tapi sebelumnya, biarkan aku menghukum si Kkamjoong ini, dan aku juga akan bersiap siap" Kyungsoo menarik kerah baju piyama Kai di tangannya lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"kami juga mau siap-siap. Kau juga ya Lay gege" ucap Tao tersenyum ramah lalu menarik Kris menuju kamar mereka.

Dan akhirnya semuanya masuk ke kamar masing-masing bersiap-siap untuk pergi merayakan ulang tahun Lay yang ke 21 ini.

Lay yang akhirnya sadar setelah melongo mendengarkan semua penjelasan para member EXO tadi memasuki kamarnya dan menutupnya pelan.

Ia yang awalanya terkekeh kecil akhirnya tertawa lepas. Setelahnya, Lay membersihkan sedikit air diujung matanya. "mungkin, ulang tahunku kali ini tak seburuk yang ku pikirkan" ucapnya pelan sebari tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya yang manis itu.

* * *

"semua sudah masuk?" Kris yang duduk di jok pengemudi menoleh kebelakang dan melihat semua member sudah masuk kedalam mini bus putih itu.

"sepertinya sudah ge, ayo kita berangkat" Tao yang duduk di jok depan sebelah Kris tersenyum amat manis, dan itu cukup membuat hati Kris meleleh seketika.

"baiklah, tapi sebelum kita berangkat, aku ingin mengisi energiku dulu" ucap Kris bersmirk ria menatap Tao yang memiringkan kepalanya karna bingung.

"cium aku baby panda~" goda Kris mencolek dagu Tao yang sekarang tertunduk karna malu.

"baby panda~ aku menunggu~" ucap Kris dan kalimat itu tiba-tiba saja membuat semua yang –tadinya sibuk- duduk di belakang, melotot melihat adegan TaoRis didalam mobil ini.

Kris yang masih memejamkan matanya membuat Tao tambah kelimpungan dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Jika ia mencium Kris di depan semua member -yang masih sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan di lakukan Tao- pasti sangat memalukan, namun ia juga tak tega melihat kekasihnya yang masih setia memejamkan matanya menunggu kecupan hangat dari bibirnya.

Setelah lama berpikir akhirnya Tao mencium sekilas bibir Kris dan disambut teriakan histeris dari semua member –kecuali Lay- terutama suara nyaring dari Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol yang mengiringi laju mobil yang mereka taiki.

o0o

Lay terdiam di ujung jok paling belakang bersama dengan couple ChenMin, ia terlihat begitu lesu dan tidak begitu antusias. Awalnya ia memang bahagia, tapi setelah ia mengingat bahwa Suho si Anglenya tak ada di hari istimewanya ini, ia kembali lesu dan tak bersemangat lagi. Apa lagi ditambah dengan FAKTA dimana Suho yang tidak mengirimkannya ucapan selamat ulang tahun sama sekali.

"Lay gege, ada apa?" ucap Chen, membuat Xiumin ikut menoleh kearah Lay yang berada di sampingnya.

"tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" Lay memamerkan senyum lesung pipinya. Dan sesaat kemudian memandang keluar jendela dengan wajah sedih. Xiumin yang menatap Lay lekat lekat akhirnya tersadar dan menyentuh pundak Lay pelan.

Lay yang sadar akan sentuhan Xiumin dipundaknya –yang memang sensitiv itu- akhirnya menoleh kearah Xiumin yang tersenyum dengan pipi chubbynya.

"Joonmyun mungkin benar-benar sibuk, jadi ia belum sempat menyentuh hpnya. Berpikirlah positif Yixing, kau tau kan, Joonmyun bukan orang yang suka menelantarkan pasangannya" penjelasan Xiumin tadi membuat Lay mulai berpikir. Semua yang dikatakan Xiumin memang benar. Lagi pula, bukankah suatu kewajiban untuknya jika namjachigunya sedang tak ada disisinya ia harus tetap percaya akan apa yang dilakukan namjachigunya disana.

Lay menatap Xiumin dan Chen yang tersenyum padanya. "nde, terima kasih Xiumin ge" ucapnya pelan dan tersenyum, sekarang perasaanya jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

* * *

"WOAAAA!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka langsung turun dari mobil dan berlari-lari menuju istana besar itu. Mereka sampai di Lotte World sekarang, dan semua member turun dari mobil termasuk juga Lay yang sekarang lebih banyak tersenyum.

"Yeollie~ nanti kita main Ice Skating, ne ne ne~" Baekhyun bergelayutan manja ditangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang digelayutin (?) hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk memamerkan jempol di tangannya.

"baiklah~ kita ke ICE SKATING, Baekkie~" teriak Chanyeol yang hanya ditanggapi oleh gelengan para member yang lain.

"Kyunggie chagi~ kenapa kau tidak bermanja-manjaan padaku? seperti Baekhyun tadi~" Kai menarik-narik baju Kyungsoo lalu dibalas tatapan tajam dari mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"kalau aku seperti itu, yang ada otak yadongmu itu yang berjalan. Babo!" ucap Kyungsoo memukul pelan kepada Kai yang meringis sambil terkekeh kecil.

"hahahaha kathian kau Kkamjong! thiapa thuruh kau methum theperti itu" Sehun yang memeluk pinggang Luhan dari belakang menjulurukan lidahnya kearah Kai.

"ck, diam kau cadel!" ucapan Kai itu sukses mendapat tatapan 'jangan asal menyebut Sehunnieku cadel' dari Luhan.

"aduh, kenapa jadi pada bertengkar. Lebih baik kita cepat cepat masuk kedalam, dan kita rayakan ulang tahun Lay gege~" Tao menarik pelan Kris dan juga diikuti oleh semua member tak terkecuali Lay.

o0o

Setelahnya, mereka semua sibuk dengan acara mereka masing-masing. Dari BaekYeol yang masih asik sama Ice Skatingnya, ChenMin yang lagi nengok sana sini cari bakapau bentuk bebek, TaoRis yang sibuk milih boneka panda, dan juga Kai yang tiba-tiba minta permisi kekamar mandi sambil narik Kyungsoo bersamanya.

Semuanya benar-benar sibuk, termasuk HunHan yang repot narik-narik Lay buat anterin mereka beli Bubble Tea.

"Ayolah Lay gege~"

"iya, ayolah Yixing~ temani kami~"

Lay sudah berkali-kali menggeleng, menolak ajakan kedua namja berwajah imut didepannya ini. Lay bukannya tidak mau mengantarkan mereka membeli Babble Tea kesukaan mereka itu. Hanya saja ia sudah tau apa yang mereka inginkan dari Lay. Biasanya jika pasangan HunHan sudah memaksa seseorang untuk membeli sesuatu, ujung-ujungnya HunHan akan meminta orang itu untuk menraktir mereka. Sebab itu Lay enggan sekali mau berurusan dengan mereka berdua, apa lagi sekarang ia tak bawa uang lebih.

"huh, baiklah-baiklah~ tapi jangan terlalu banyak, aku tidak bawa uang lebih" Lay akhirnya menyerah dan pasrah ditarik oleh kedua namja tersebut.

"yeay! xie xie, Yixing~" teriak Luhan dan disambut tawa nyaring dari Sehun.

Lay, Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya sampai di salah satu kios penjual Bubble Tea, HunHan masih sibuk dengan bubble tea yang ingin mereka beli, sedangkan Lay berdiri tenang menunggu mereka memilih. Matanya melirik sana sini, dan tiba-tiba saja bola matanya membesar. Ia baru saja menemukan sesuatu.

"Jo..Joonmyun!"

"Lay gege~ kami sudah memilihnya~" suara Sehun membuat Lay sedikit terkejut.

"ah, baiklah ini uangnya" dengan cepat ia kembali berbalik ke pandangannya yang semula. Dan sibuk mencari sosok yang tadi baru saja ia temukan.

"Yixing, ada apa?" Luhan mengagetkan Lay yang masih terus mencari sosok yang tadi ia lihat.

"tidak gege, hanya saja aku seperti melihat Joonmyun lewat tadi" jelas Lay yang membuat Luhan ikut melihat pandangan Lay.

"emm, mungkin kau salah lihat. Bukankah ia sedang ada di luar kota?"

"iya, tapi aku melihatnya jelas tadi"

"tapi dia tak ada Yixing, lihat!" balas Luhan dan itu membuat Lay akhirnya terdiam dan berhenti mencari sosok Suho yang tadi tidak sengaja ia lihat.

"ya mungkin saja"

"yausudah, lebih baik kita cepat-cepat berkumpul dengan yang lain"

"nde, gege"

* * *

Semua member EXO, masih sibuk jalan-jalan lihat sana lihat sini. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun kenghentikan langkahnya.

"emm.. Yeollie~ aku lapar" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah imutnya. Selanjutnya di jawab anggukan oleh Tao yang ikut melihat Kris di sampingnya.

"aku juga lapar, yasudah bagaimana jika kita makan di restoran itu saja!" Xiumin menunjuk kearah restoran sederhana dengan badut baozi yang berdiri di depan reatoran tersebut.

"hyung, adakah hal selain baozi dipikiranmu?" Chen ngoceh tiba-tiba dan itu membuat Xiumin mengempoutkan pipinya imut lalu disambut kekehan kecil dari Chen.

"baiklah, kita makan disana" ajak Kyungsoo menarik Kai yang masih memeluknya dari belakang.

Mereka semua duduk di meja paling besar, yang cukup untuk memuat 12 orang.

Xiumin memanggil salah satu pelayan dan setelahnya mereka semua sibuk memilih menu masing-masing. Lay yang tadi ikut sibuk memilih menu tiba-tiba pandangannya teralih. Ia kembali membolakan matanya.

"Joonmyun!" pekiknya pelan. Ia menatap jelas-jelas pemuda pendek, putih yang sedang tersenyum dan mengobrol dengan pelayan lain. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya berkali-kali, takut salah mengira lagi seperti tadi. Tapi kali ini penglihatannya tidak salah, ia melihat sosok yang ia rindukan itu tepat berada tak jauh darinya.

"Yixing! Yixing!" seketika Lay tersadar dan menoleh setelah mendengar panggilan Xiumin yang cukup kencang itu.

"kau kenapa, eoh?"

"tidak, tadi aku hanya melihat Joonmyun, gege" ucap Lay dan kembali melihat sosok yang sekarang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sedangkan semua member-kecuali Luhan- malah ikut memandang ketempat dimana Lay melihat.

"Yixing, Joonmyun itu sedang di luar kota. Jika kau sangat merindukannya, bersabarlah. Kami tau perasaanmu, dan kami juga percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat. Tapi, tak mungkin kan Joonmyun yang sibuk berkerja disana tiba-tiba datang kesini dan tak menemui kita?" nasehat Luhan panjang lebar.

Lay yang mendengar itu hanya menunduk dan mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya, rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis. Kenapa di hari yang hanya datang satu kali dalam setahun ini ia tak bisa merayakannya dengan kekasihnya yang tercinta itu? apa lagi, ia tak mendapat kabar atau ucapan salam sama sekali dari namja yang sudah menjadi namjachigunya selama 3 tahun ini.

"sabarlah Yixing" Xiumin tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Lay yang bergetar karna menangis.

"iya, Lay gege. Ayo themangat!" Sehun mengahampiri dan diikuti semua member yang lain.

* * *

Hari sudah malam, dan semua member akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke dorm. Semua sudah terlihat amat lelah setelah bermain hampir seluruh wahana di Lotte World.

Di perjalanan, semua sudah tertidur pulas, kecuali Kris yang sedang menyetir dan juga Lay yang masih melihat luar jendela mobil.

"Yixing, kau tidak tidur?" Kris membuka pembicaraan, dan itu cukup membuat Lay terkejut.

"belum gege" balasnya pelan.

"ck, aku jadi ikut kesal dengan si Joonmyun itu! sebegitu sibuknya ia sampai tak memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk namjachigunya sendiri" kesal Kris sebari memfokuskan pandangannya arah jalanan.

"hem, tapi jangan salahkan ia, gege. Menurutku itu memang sudah jadi kewajibannya untuk melaksanakan semua job. Karna itu, sebuah kewajiban juga untukku agar terus mempercayakan semua yang ia lakukan pada dirinya sendiri. Lagi pula aku bukan anak kecil lagi, gege" Lay tersenyum disela ucapannya. Ia baru tersadar, cintanya kepada Suho harus lebih kuat dari apapun.

"haha, ya ya ku akui kau sudah dewasa Yixing. Semoga kau bisa terus mempertahan cintamu untuk keader pendek itu. Haha" tawa Kris dan itu membuat Yixing melemparkan death glarenya, sebarangan sekali naga itu menyebutkan namjachigunya pendek.

o0o

Semua member turun dari mobil setelah tau mereka sudah sampai di dorm sekarang. Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang ngantuk itu menarik kasar kerah kemeja Kai dari belakang, sedangkan Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya bersusah payah menggendong Baekhyun di belakang punggungnya, lalu Chen dengan tuubuh kurusnya mencoba merangkul Xiumin untuk memasuki dorm, dan Hunhan yang sibuk saling menopang tubuhnya masing masing menuju kamar mereka berdua.

Kris keluar dari mobil dan membawa Tao dengan gaya bridal style menuju dorm, sedangkan Lay wajahnya yang lesu itu terlihat mengantuk dan berjalan malas menuju dorm.

Semuanya masuk kamar masing-masing. Termasuk Lay yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

"huh, lelahnya~" desahnya pelan. Ia meraba-raba kasurnya untuk mencari telpon genggamnya yang ia tinggalkan seharian ini.

Akhirnya ia menemukan benda yang ia cari itu, lalu dengan mata ngantuknya menatap layar lebar di depannya. Seketika matanya membulat sebulat mata Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar tak salah lihat kan kali ini? Ia menatap jelas-jelas layar handphonenya. Di situ ada lebih dari 40 pesan suara, 38 pesan text dan juga 15 panggilan tidak terjawab. Dan itu semua dari KIM JOON MYUN yang seharian ini membuatnya gelisah.

Dengan cepat ia membuka salah satu pesan suara dari namjachigunya itu.

'_piiipp'_

"_saengil chukha hamnida, saengil chukha hamnida, saengil chukha hamnida Yixing chagi... saengil chukha hamnida! YIXING! MIANN! aku benar-benar minta maaf! Menegerku yang brengsek itu menyita Hpku! dia membuatku benar-benar sekarat karna mengambil satu satunya hal yang dapat menghubungkanku denganmu! sekali lagi maafkan aku Yixing! Aku tidak akan pernah lupa hari ulang tahunmu, Aku juga tidak akan pernah melakukan hal ini lagi untuk kedua kalinya! Aku sangat mencintaimu Yixing! SARANGHAE! Oh iya, untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu, aku tak bisa memberikannya sekarang tapi sebelumnya biarkan aku mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum memberimu hadia ini. Huh, baiklah... aku ingin bicara sekarang,huuhh Zang Yi Xing mau kah kau .. emm.. menikah denganku? hehe.. sepertinya itu saja yang ingin ku sampaikan, jadi kau bisa menjawabnya nanti. Tapi sebelumnya.. __**'KIM JOON MYUN! CEPAT!'**__ ah mian Yixing manager gila itu sudah memanggilku jadi __**'KIM JOON MYUN!'**__**'YA YA TUNGGU SEBENTAR!'**__ Jaa! Yixing, sampai ketemu di dorm! Wo Ai ni!"_

'_piiip'_

Tampa disadari Lay mengeluarkan air matanya, ternyata pemikirannya memang benar. Bukan Joonmyun yang ia kenal jika tidak membuatnya selalu kawatir dan sangat resah.

Lay yang tadi terduduk karna terkejut akhirnya terkulai lemas kembali, ia menunduk dalam-dalam menahan tangisannya yang ingin meledak. Ia tak boleh mengeluarkan suara tangisannya jika tidak ingin di kira hantu oleh member yang lain. Tapi, ia benar-benar ringin menangis keras-keras karna bahagian akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"hik.. babo! hik hik" ucapnya disela-sela tangisannya. Ia benar-benar bahagia. Kim Joon Myun kekasihnya itu baru saja melamarnya. Ya walaupun cara melamarnya tidak begitu elit seperti julukan Suho si orang kaya, tapi sudah cukup membuat Lay sangat bahagia.

Lay terus menangis tersedu-sedu sampai-sampai ia tak sadar ada Luhan yang datang kekamarnya.

"Yixing, apa kau lihat..." ucapan Luhan terpotong setelah melihat Lay yang menangis tersedu-sedu di kasurnya.

"Yixing? ada apa?" Luhan cepat-cepat menghampiri Lay dengan menyentuh pundaknya pelan.

"hik hik... Luhan-ge~ huweeeeeee"

Tangisan Lay akhirnya lepas bersamaan dengan semua member yang terbangun dan keluar kamar lalu menuju kamar Lay yang sedang diisi penuh dengan tangisan.

Akhirnya Lay menangis ditemani oleh semua member semalaman suntuk.

* * *

Esoknya, pagi hari di dorm EXO.

"YIXING! AKU PULANG!" teriak seorang namja dengan senyum anglelicnya itu. Ia baru saja masuk kedalam dorm dan melepas sepatunya.

Setelahnya, dengan cepat namja bertubuh pendek itu berlari menuju kamar bertuliskan 'SUHO CINTA BANGET SAMA LAY' namun sayang ketika namja itu membuka pintu kamar ia sudah disuguhi pemandangan seram di depannya.

"loh? kenapa kalian semua ada disini?" Suho alias si namja pendek itu menatap bingung semua member yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di dalam kamarnya dan juga Lay. Ia menatap horror semua member yang sudah bersiap ingin menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"KIM JOON MYUN! KAU APAKAN YIXING TADI MALAM, EOH?!" Teriakan Luhan itu mengawali suara-suara penyiksaan yang sekarang terdengar dari dalam dorm EXO itu.

Mungkin suara itu tak akan berhenti hingga malam tiba~

**FIN!**

Oh ada yang tertinggal, Nami cuma pengen nanya, gimana sih caranya ngisi email address di panpik?  
jadi gini, Nami punya akun panpik yang dibuat ama temen-temen Nami, nah Nami ngebuat akunnya lewat Twitter, terus pas Nami mau post satu cerita eh ternyata gak bisa karna email addressnya gak ada (kalian tau kan kalo di setting itu ada tulisan **Account Settings**) nah disitu ada tulisan Email, di akun Nami yang baru itu malah gak ada, terus pas Nami isi malah gak ada respond~ itu kenapa ya chingu? Nami bener-bener minta bantuannya~~~  
sebelumnya Arigatou dan gimawo~


End file.
